


Descent

by Kivrin



Series: Rupert Giles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin





	Descent

There must be an explanation. In Einstein, perhaps, or someone later. For how I can relive hours within the sweep of a minute hand, between rings of the phone, between breaths. A physics of thought. Of madness.

The lying calendar says it's been four days since she vanished. I feel ancient, but the lying glass shows me a face unchanged, sinister, like Dorian Gray's.

Like his.

I wear only two splints, but he's broken a hundred fingers. In four days I've betrayed her a dozen times. And I wonder if this is the world ending, if we failed after all.


End file.
